Somehow
by MortalKombatProdigy99
Summary: Draco/Hermione one-shot. AR. After the final battle, Draco and Hermione say their final farewells through letters.


**Author's Note: Hey, readers! This is just a little bit of Dramione fluff. I just got a strong urge to write this story, so here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. The characters, setting, and plot belongs to said author. All aspects of this story mentioned herein are fictitious, and any relation towards any actual person, place, or thing, are coincidental.**

**Somehow**

Draco's dull, grey eyes shot open and then squinted in reaction to the light which seeped through his bedroom window. Turning over in his bed to avoid the sunlight, he heard the faint and progressively loudening sound of fluttering coming from his window.

He scratched his head, tangling his platinum blonde hair even more. Idly stretching out from his bed, he walked toward his window to determine the cause of the fluttering sound. Malfoy opened his window to let in an owl, snatching the letter from the bird's talons. He let the bird free and looked at the neatly written inscription on the back of the envelope to see who it was from.

Hermione.

He closed his eyes, trying to avoid reminiscing on the painful memories of his experiences with her. Slowly, he tore the thin parchment of the envelope, and began to read.

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Draco,<em>

_Draco Malfoy, why of all people was it you? _

_I could've chosen Ron, or Harry, or anyone else. Somehow, I fell for you instead. _

_Gryffindor and Slytherin, mudblood and pureblood, good and bad, light and dark. We were meant to be apart, to be enemies, to loathe each other. But we didn't. We never did. And now, we're here._

_When I stared into your eyes and touched your hair, I didn't see what I was supposed to. I should've seen my enemy, someone who I despised with every fiber of my being, someone who I hated. _

_But instead, I see the eyes of my love, my companion. _

_Why did it have to be me? You could've had Pansy, or Astoria, or anyone besides me. You chose me either way. You chose a muggle-born, know-it-all with untamed hair from Gryffindor, no less. I've always wondered what you saw in me, and I've never come to truly understand it. _

_I don't understand why, but we came to become friends somehow... to understand each other... to love each other. And for that I feel forever indebted to you._

_Love me or not, when we've gone our separate ways, and we've been married to who knows who else, I'll look back and remember you. Maybe we'll even cross paths, who knows._

_Even now, my faith still remains in you, and part of it always will. _

_None of that matters now. One day, we'll look back on this and laugh. Either way, I want to tell you that I'll always remember you._

_Even if we were not longed for each other, I can't help but be a bit glad that somehow, it was you who I fell for, my forbidden love. Farewell for the last time, Draco._

_Forever Yours,_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

><p>Tears filled Draco's eyes as he read the final few lines of the letter.<p>

"Hermione," he whispered to himself. It had only been a few weeks since the final battle at Voldemort had ended, and to him it felt like years.

Sitting down at his desk, he grabbed a sheet of parchment, wet his quill with ink, and started writing.

LINE

_My Beloved Hermione,_

_Weeks have passed since I have seen you, yet it seems like an eternity. Why you felt anything for me is beyond me, but I can tell you why I had feelings for you rather than the others._

_I chose you because you're the most kind, smart, beautiful, brave, and understanding woman I've met. This is why I befriended you in the first place. I beg of you to forgive me for everything I've said to you and put you through. I hope you truly come to understand what a wonderful person you truly are._

_You'll always be in my memories, and I hope that one day we can meet again. Goodbye._

_With Love,_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

><p>He folded the parchment, placed it into an envelope and marked it. Draco tied the letter to the talon of his owl, letting it fly into the skies to the woman he would always truly love.<p>

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Definitely not my best work, but to your liking, hopefully. Reviews are very appreciated. :)**

**~MortalKombatProdigy99 **


End file.
